1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a washing machine, and more particularly to a washing machine in which a structure of a detergent supply unit is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, washing machines are apparatuses for washing laundry using water and detergent, and include a cabinet, a fixed tub configured to store washing water, and a rotating tub rotatably disposed in the fixed tub.
The detergent supply is achieved in a detergent supply unit. In general, washing water in which detergent in the detergent supply unit and water supplied by a water feed unit are mixed is supplied into the rotating tub, and a washing process is performed.
In the detergent supply unit, the detergent and the water are mixed, and the mixed washing water is supplied into the rotating tub. However, in the case in which the washing water leaks in the detergent supply unit, the internal elements of the washing machine may be corroded, contaminated, or the like.